1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information equipment having a standby mode (screen saver display mode) of displaying a standby image (screen saver) in the absence of any user operation, to prevent others from viewing an image displayed on the screen. More specifically, the present invention relates to information equipment and display method of appropriately presenting information to the user when a normal mode (operation image display mode) of operation is resumed from the standby mode. The present invention also relates to an image forming apparatus as one type of the information equipment.
2. Description of the Background Art
As one type of information equipment, image forming apparatuses (typically, copy machines) are introduced to many places of business (companies and offices). In such a place of business, it has become increasingly common to connect an image forming apparatus having a printer function or a copy function to a network, to allow use by a plurality of users. A multifunction peripheral (MFP) as one type of such image forming apparatuses has a plurality of basic modes such as a copy mode, a facsimile mode (hereinafter “facsimile” may also be denoted as FAX or fax), a network-supported printer mode and a scanner mode. In such an image forming apparatus, each user selects a basic mode and sets a function of duplex (two-sided) printing or collective printing (such as 2-in-1 by which two pages of an original document are printed on one sheet, or 4-in-1 by which four pages of an original document are printed on one sheet), whereby images are formed on sheets of paper in a desired manner. Appropriate combinations of these functions come to be more frequently used.
When a user uses such an image forming apparatus, for example, the user inputs image data in the scanner mode, performs image processing (such as collection) by inputting various instructions through an operation panel, and prints the results in the printer mode. In such a situation, the operation panel having the functions of an operation unit and a display unit functions as an interface between the image forming apparatus and the user. Generally, operation status of each mode is displayed on the operation panel, to allow the user to grasp the operation status mode by mode. In the printer mode that is executed upon reception of data from external equipment, operation status of each function is displayed in accordance with the data received from the external equipment as a source.
Sometimes, the operation panel is used to display information such as advertisement or news distributed through a communication network, during an idle state of the image forming apparatus or during an output operation that takes long time. While display information such as advertisement or news is displayed on the operation panel, if an internal operation status of the image forming apparatus changes or data is received from external equipment and thereby the operation status changes, the display on the operation panel is switched to the operation image. As a result, the displayed advertisement or news may be interrupted, possibly disappointing the user, or failing to transmit accurate information. On the other hand, if the display of advertisement or news is continued, it is impossible to inform the user of the change in the operation status. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-211799 (hereinafter referred to as “'799 Reference”) discloses an image forming apparatus that allows display of operation information even when a standby image is being displayed on the operation panel, to improve convenience.
The image forming apparatus disclosed in '799 Reference includes: a receiving unit connected to external equipment through a network, for receiving information from the external equipment; an input unit for inputting image information; an output condition input unit for inputting output condition information of the image information; an output unit forming and outputting image based on the information received by the receiving unit and the pieces of information input through the input unit and the output condition input unit; and a display unit integrated with an operation unit for operation input. On a part of the display unit, an operation information display area is set, for displaying operation information. The image forming apparatus includes: an operation information display unit changing the operation information to be displayed in accordance with the information received by the receiving unit and the pieces of information input through the input unit and the output condition input unit; and a display control unit monitoring presence/absence of any operation on the operation unit, for switching and displaying the operation image and the standby image on the display area other than the operation information display area. Particularly, in a state in which the operation image is displayed on the display area other than the operation information display area, the display control unit switches the image to be displayed on the display area other than the operation information display area to the standby image, if no operation is made on the operation unit for a prescribed time period.
The image forming apparatus has the operation information display area on the display unit, and displays the operation information indicating the operation status in each mode. When the operation status changes in accordance with the information received from the external equipment connected through the network and the information input by the user, the operation information is changed and displayed. On the other hand, on the area other than the operation information display area, the display is switched from the operation image to the standby image depending on the presence/absence of any operation on the operation unit. Therefore, it is possible to provide the operation information constantly to the user, without switching the display from the standby image to the operation image every time the operation status changes while the standby image is being displayed. In the state in which the operation image is displayed, if no operation is made for a prescribed time period on the operation unit, the standby image is displayed on the display area other than the operation information display area. Therefore, if it is unnecessary to display the operation image, arbitrary image can be displayed as the standby image on the display unit.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-175862 (hereinafter referred to as “862 Reference”) discloses an image forming apparatus that displays, as a screen saver, demonstration of a method of setting various functions related to image formation.
The techniques disclosed in '799 and '862 References merely display an icon indicating the operation status of the image forming apparatus together with the screen saver on the display panel, or display demonstration of the method of setting functions of the image forming apparatus on the display monitor, in the standby mode (screen saver display mode).
In the state in which the screen saver is displayed (screen saver display mode), if a user who wishes to use the image forming apparatus makes a specific operation (for example, if the user touches the display panel or presses a return button), the image forming apparatus returns to the normal mode. Specifically, by the user operation, the screen saver display mode is cancelled and the image that has been displayed before the display of screen saver starts is resumed. In the image forming apparatus (MFP) as one type of information equipment, by way of example, an initial image allowing selection of a basic mode is displayed. At the time when the screen saver display mode is cancelled, it is often the case that the user unthinkingly makes a specific operation such as touching the display panel, though the display panel of the image forming apparatus is within his/her field of view. In such a situation, though the user is visually recognizing the display panel, he/she is merely waiting until the initial image appears.
As described above, the screen saver is displayed even when the user is not in front of the image forming apparatus. In contrast, when the display returns from the screen saver display mode in response to the user's operation, the user is surely viewing the display panel. If any information is given to the user on this occasion, the possibility of the user viewing the information becomes significantly higher than when the information is displayed simply as the screen saver. For instance, though the demonstration is given as the screen saver in the image forming apparatus disclosed in '862 Reference, the demonstration may not at all be noticed by the user.
Such a technique of appropriately giving information to the user is not disclosed or suggested in '799 Reference or '862 Reference. Further, such a technique is applicable not only to the image forming apparatus but also to any information equipment having the screen saver display mode, such as a personal computer.